


There's screaming and then there's "screaming".

by ElenaKG



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Between book 2 and book 3, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Morgan and the detective know each other, VERY well, tense relationship with Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaKG/pseuds/ElenaKG
Summary: Anastasia can't take it anymore and she knows just the way to be less stressed.And it involves a lot of screaming.She didn't expect Morgan to hear her though.
Relationships: Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 11





	There's screaming and then there's "screaming".

“Nate, stop trying to make excuses for her!”

My patience is running low, and I’m way too tired to be dealing with this right now.

We’ve just spent the entire night trying to convince some werewolves to have a meeting with us, and I’ve been buried in books for weeks trying to learn everything I could about their species. As it turned out, werewolves – just like vampires, and every other supernatural I learned about – are a lot different from what teen romances ever prepared me for. Trying to build an alliance with them without inadvertently causing harm is far more complicated than I anticipated. It also probably doesn’t help that my mind is instantly focused on how ugly this could potentially be, especially given my little _situation_.

So, finding out that Rebecca has been “shielding” me and telling the team to not send me to the meeting was the last straw.

“I’m the one who made this possible.” I say, standing up from the chair, pointing at myself. “I don’t think they fell for Adam’s charming ways or Farah’s stupid joke!”

Although Adam barely looks offended by my remark, Farah dramatically gasps. “Now you’re just lashing out, it was hilarious.”

“No, it wasn’t Farah.” Nate breathes out, pinching his nose.

“That’s because _you_ didn’t get it.” She turns her eyes behind me, where the last member of team stands, unaffected by this chaotic situation. “Morgan, what’s the difference–”

“Yeah, I’m out.” Morgan interrupts, and Farah throws herself on the couch in obvious disappointment. As I look at Morgan striding out the room, I can’t help but hope I can join her soon.

Nate takes a tentative step to get closer to me and I sigh at my wishful thinking.

“Anja, you’re her daughter…”

“I’m also Wayhaven’s only detective and a part of this team. I know this is dangerous, but how am I supposed to do my job when she’s hiding information from me?”

“She’s not… She’s trying to protect you.” he insists. He has hoped that working together would eventually bring us closer. And it worked, for a while… but years of a tense relationships can’t be resolved in a few months.

“She’s _babying_ me, Nate.” I point out.

Farah shrugs. “Well, she’s your mother. That’s kind of what they do…” Her voice turns out to be sadder than expected for such a cheerful person.

“Well, it’s too late for that.” I explain, gathering my things to go home. “I’m an adult now, if she wanted a baby she should have stuck around when I was one.”

“Anja…”

“Let her go, Nate. She has to rest.” Adam says, putting a hand on my shoulder and gently pushing me to the exit. I give him a small smile, grateful for his help.

“He’s right.” Nate admits, a bit embarrassed. “You should try to rest before your shift. We’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks. Goodbye Nate, Farah.”

Adam accompanies me to the front door without saying anything, his hand still on my shoulder as a gentle reminder that he’s there for me. The silence between us doesn’t feel awkward or constricted, and I feel I can finally relax after such a stressful day.

“You know he wants to help.” He finally says to me once we arrive at the door.

“I know, Adam. It’s just…” I ponder for a moment, trying to find the right words. “It’ll just take time. Thank you, though.” He gives me a small nod and goes to leave, but turns around just as my hand touch the handle.

“Remember, you’re not alone in this.”

And with that cryptic message, he just leaves me. I often think of Adam as the tank of the team, but he may be more of the old wise wizard, giving me advice that’ll only make sense at the decisive moment of the battle against the final boss.

“Not alone anymore, huh.” I mutter, playing with my car keys, not so keen to drive away from now, a heavy weight on my chest.

I look up at the sky, the sun barely showing up at the horizon, a comfortable silence surrounding me. And then, after a big breath in, I scream. I scream my childhood anger, my adult fears, and my romantic frustration away. I scream until my throat burn and I crave for air. I scream until I hear a very pissed vampire cursing.

“Would you just stop this!” Morgan hisses, all of the sudden standing so close to me that I still can’t take a full breath of oxygen.

“Oh my god! Morgan! I didn’t know you were here! Are you alright? Do you–”

“Am _I_ alright?” she stresses. “I’m not the one who’s screaming bloody murder at dawn!”

I bite my lips and take a few steps away from her, resting on the hood of my car. “I’m sorry.” I mumble.

“Well, what were you doing?” she asks, somewhat calm, and I feel very thankful that Morgan doesn’t snap at me again.

“Oh, I was frustrated. So, you know, I screamed.” I state as I look at her making her way next to me.

“You screamed.” She repeated. “That’s just normal for you?”

I shrug, turning my face away, suddenly feeling bashful. “Works better than therapy.”

“Well next time just call me.” Morgan turns my head so that we could face each other again, and she softly swipe her thumb on my lips. “I have better ways to make you scream. And they’re pleasurable for _both_ of us.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” I whisper, leaning forward and our lips barely touch when my alarm goes off.

Morgan leans back huffing, clearly not hiding her disappointment and I purse my lips.

“I should go.” Yeah, real classy move here _Shepard_. I make my way around the car, and I try my best to not look unnerved. Stoicism has its advantages with humans, but I’m pretty sure that Morgan would be able to hear my heartbeat even without her supernatural hearing.

“The team’s worried for you, you know.” Morgan admits, her eyes fixed on the Warehouse’s door. Is she including herself in this statement? “You didn’t really take it well, the whole supernatural thing.”

I feel the urge to look at the keys in my hand, suddenly way more fascinating than they did mere seconds ago.

“Well,” I teased, “being mauled isn’t good on a person’s psyche.”

Morgan doesn’t seem to find this funny, and I mentally apologize to Farah for not laughing at her joke earlier.

“I was just surprised.” I finally admit. “I’m doing better, aren’t I?” And without waiting for an answer, I get into the car and open both windows to get the fresh air in.

Morgan muses out loud, and I take advantage of her silence to start the car, not wanting to be late in case the mayor or the captain are waiting for me in the office.

She asks me something, but I can’t quite hear her through the machine’s noise. She seems to sense my confusion, and she repeats herself after leaning on the passenger’s window, giving me an ample view of her cleaving that I make a point not to look at. “When are you coming back?”

“Probably in a couple of days, Douglas wants me to help him with something, but he didn’t really give me many details.”

She smirks, but I give her a meaningful look before she can say anything to salacious about my coworker’s little crush. Her eyes drift off to the back seats and I remember her comment.

“Oh yeah, we still haven’t tried the car.” I blurt out, and then immediately shut my eyes, exasperated at my tired state having no filter apparently.

Morgan grins. “Is that an invitation, sweetheart?”

“No… Well not _no_ , but-” Morgan chuckles and I am captivated by her smile and the way her eyes gleam. 

“Relax, let’s just say next time.” She licks her lips leaning back of the car, and my skin tingles in anticipation.

I nod at her, not trusting myself to say anything more without embarrassing myself. After clearing my voice, I barely mumble some sort of goodbye. She nods in return, and I watch her walking back to the Warehouse before driving away.

Surrounded by the forest and the empty road ahead, my eyes naturally drift off to the back seat.

“Yeah,” I say out loud, catching my reflection in the rearview mirror, “I need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I hope you liked it !  
> This is inspired by the team I wanted to scream to feel better, but couldn't because I live in an appartment building and my roomate would be scared.  
> Have a great day !!


End file.
